In My Restless Dreams
by ImkissingJamesSunderland
Summary: James Sunderland meets a woman, Jamie, in Silent Hill. M for sexual content, violence, and language. **IT HAS SPOILERS** This is my first fanfic EVER, so please keep that in mind. If you didn't like something, please tell me! I NEED reviews!
1. Chills Down My Spine

In My Restless Dreams

Part One:

Chills Down my Spine

I had driven to Silent Hill for a break from life, but I crashed my car. The irony. After I woke up, I wandered out into the streets, looking for someone, anyone. The town was completely deserted. I walked out to a ledge overlooking a lake next to a building marked "MEN" and "WOMEN" and leaned against it. The breeze flew through my hair, and I enjoyed the cool smell of the trees and water riding on the wind. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I whirled around to face a beautiful, blond-haired, pale-skinned guy about my age coming at me with an expression of surprise and relief. I leaned against the stone ledge, and it felt cool on the skin between my tube top and mini skirt. When the man had gotten right next to me, I smiled at him. Before I could get a word in, he spoke.

"Hi. I haven't seen a single person since I came here... I'm James. James Sunderland." His voice was like a choir of angels, and it ran chills down my spine.

"I'm... Jamie, oddly enough. I, uh, just got here." I smiled again, trying not to stare at his huge, muscular chest.

"I'm... looking for my wife, Mary. Have you seen her?"

"Umm, I haven't seen anyone... Sorry." I looked out across the lake and sighed. "It's so serene. I don't know why I never came here before." I could feel James' eyes rake over me, and I tensed up. "So... You're married?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, no... I mean... Mary is my late wife."

"But... if she's dead, why are you here looking for her?" I looked at James, hoping he wasn't crazy with all my heart. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but if he was crazy... he might have been dangerous... How would I know?

"She... sent me this letter." James pulled a letter out of his pocket and held it out to me. As he spoke, I analyzed the envelope and the letter inside. "I know... it's ridiculous. A dead person can't write a letter... But... What if she really is here? I mean, that's all I have to go on, right?"

"Yeah. It's worth a shot." I returned the letter to James. "So... if your wife is dead, sorry about the "d" word, but... if Mary's dead... are you even still married to her anymore?" James took a moment to think about it. I mean, it was pretty confusing.

"I... don't know. She's legally deceased, so... I suppose not." I only nodded, but in my head, I was screaming, "YES! HE'S SINGLE!" James chuckled after that and added,"Why are you so concerned about my relationship status?... Are YOU married?"

I blushed and replied,"No, I'm single." I heard James murmur, "Good," but I wasn't sure if he really did. "Did you say something?" I asked, looking at him. He just smiled at me and laughed.

"You're cute." James stepped closer to me, and I stepped closer to him, God knows why. Letters from a dead wife, muttering things, turns up in a deserted town... I should have run screaming from the place, but I didn't. I felt comfortable with him.

"I could say the same for you," I told him, smirking. He ran his hand through my blond hair and threw his green bomber jacket on the ground. "James... I think I could really get close to you."

"Well, get closer," he said, pulling me close. James leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I wanna hear you scream my name so loud the water moves." His breath made a shiver move down my back, and he chuckled darkly, starting to take my top off.

"Wait, what if someone sees us? We're in the middle of a town, remember?"

"This place is deserted. Nobody's here." He moved his face down my neck, kissing it. I couldn't have agreed more with that logic. I took off his grey shirt, and then his skin-tight, black undershirt, revealing his muscular chest. I sighed with delight as he removed all my clothes. He began walking forward, so I moved backward. Pretty soon, I was pushed up against a car. He lifted me up so that I was sitting on the hood, and he undressed completely.

I put my hands on his shoulders, and he got closer. I whimpered, waiting for his next move. He licked my collar bone, then moved his toungue down, carressing my head with one hand. When his tongue circled my nipple, I brought his head back to level with mine, my hand under his chin. He nibbled my ear and put his fingers inside me. I gasped at the unsuspected coolness of his flesh inside me, and he laughed. Taking his fingers out, he licked them and kissed me, his toungue slipping between our lips, dancing with mine.

His hand raised up and grabbed my breast, and I chuckled and wondered when he would cut to the chase. I laced his hair in between the fingers of my right hand and ran my left hand down his back, gripping his waist. He put his free hand on MY waist and shoved his length into me. I gasped with delight, my eyes widening as my heart raced. He thrusted so quickly, I saw everything blur a couple of times before I got used to it. He leaned in and gasped in my ear. It sent chills down my spine, and I made a fist, his hair between my fingers still.

I bent backwards so that my head rested on the car's hood. I looked at our reflection in the mirror of the silver car. Gasping over and over again and calling James' name out in a bone-chilling, yet heart-warming yell, I closed my eyes, holding onto the image of myself joined together with the man of my dreams. James pulled me down on the ground, taking his member out of me. Confused, I stared up at him. He smirked, and I knew what he meant.

"Heh, my turn?" I said, standing up. I slipped my toungue into his mouth, begging for a return of the favor. He did the same, so I took his length in my hand and pumped it, he shivered and retracted his toungue. I whispered three sweet, meaningless words in his ear, but they made all the difference to us. James bit my neck, and blood trickled down it and to my shoulder, pooling up before the stream started again. I did a sharp intake of breath, shocked by the pain that, strangely, sent a wave of heat and pleasure through my body. I laughed darkly as he took his teeth out of my skin. I bent backwards again, and this time, James put his lips around my nipple and sucked.

After a few seconds, I straightened up, and so did James. I walked forward, pushing him backward which landed him sandwiched between me and the ledge. I threw a dark smile at him and went to suck his neck, but something came ripping through my shoulder, bringing with it a searing pain. I errupted a blood-curdling scream as my vision faded. Blood gushed all over the place as I watched James hold me in his arms. His tears fell on my chest as I blacked out, a ringing in my ears, trying so hard to bring back the pleasurable memory of James and me linked together romantically to shove away the horrible sting for a while...


	2. I'm Yours, James

In My Restless Dreams

Part Two:

I'm Yours, James

I awoke in an apartment on an old, smelly couch with my shoulder cold and caked in blood. I had been stitched up and bandaged and lying asleep for hours it seemed. I looked over and saw James with his head resting on his fists. I sat up, and he jerked his head my way. I winced at the faint pain in my shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hello, there... James," I said, reaching out to touch his face. "Heaven is a beautiful place, isn't is, honey?" I joked, laughing.

"Jamie... I found some first aid stuff... Obviously. How are you holding up?"

"I can't feel much of any pain anymore... Thanks, babe." James smiled, his eyes red, presumably from crying.

"I didn't know whether or not you'd wake up... You lost a lot of blood..." I smiled at him.

"It's no big deal... How long was I out?" I brushed my hair back with the hand that wasn't holding me up.

"Several hours... maybe... ten?" I was shocked. I froze, and I let myself fall back against the couch again. I expected my shoulder to release a wave of heated pain, but it never did. James touched on the bandages on my arm. "It doesn't hurt anymore, or something?"

"I thought it would, but it doesn't. I guess that's a good thing, eh?" I smiled, my eyes closed. In the darkness, I saw the image in the window shield of James' car of me, screaming in pleasure, and James, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth curled into a beautiful smile. The cool touch of James' hand against my cheek brought me floating back down to the beautiful reality God had gifted me with. James' lips touched mine, and we made out for a while. When he pulled back, I let go of his head, and he sat up and smiled at me.

"Feeling okay, still?" he asked caringly.

"Yeah, I'm better than okay!" I giggled, happy that I could enjoy such light-hearted conversation in such a horrible place. I looked up at James again, and he was staring at the wall, his face calm, his features accented well by the blu-ish glow of his flashlight that was attatched to his jacket. I smiled at his beauty, my mind racing with words to describe his virtues. Breaking the silence, I suggested,"Why don't you tell me about this place, I mean, what you know."

It took James a moment to adjust to where he really was, but when he had adjusted, he replied,"Oh, without you, this place is as close to Hell as it gets without dying. I'm beginning to wonder myself... There were these... things... 'monsters' I guess... they do all these horrible things... I'm sure you'll see some. You'll learn about how to fight them. It was a real hassle to get you here." James stopped for a moment and smiled kindly down at me. "It shows how much I love you, huh?" I couldn't believe him, but I had to. It was crazy enough. Besides, I had just had sex with a guy I've never met who's searching for his dead wife in a ghost town where it's always foggy and strangers get randomly stabbed in the shoulders... I think monsters are at a believable level right now.

"Did they... Are you... hurt?"

"Do I look hurt?" he asked, smiling lightly.

"No... you look like a perfect creature from a dream." I closed my eyes while I spoke, trying to summon that memory I loved so much again. My garudian angel carressed my forehead with one hand then lightly kissed it.

Getting up, James said,"If you think you're ready, we should probably get going. If we ever wanna get out of here..." I got up slowly and nodded. Heading for a closet, I imagined some nasty clothes hanging up, but I decided to check anyway... Yep. Nasty clothes... I looked over at the door next to the closet. Carefully, I opened it, unsure of what was on the other side. When I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I saw. Two pairs of shiny, plasticy legs glued together, standing there in the silence and darkness. My heart rose to my throat. The image before me was terrifying, but it was like a train wreck- it was horrible, but I just had to watch. It twitched now and then when I would breathe loudly. James noticed and took out a pistol.

Stepping lightly, he walked into the doorway and shot the thing twice. It fell to the ground, shrieking and twisting and jerking all over the floor. James ran up to it and kicked it, and it settled down, still... dead. I smiled at the bravery of my man. He did it so routinely as if it was as typical as a house spider, and he knew the method so well. He must've polished it in only hours, maybe minutes. These thoughts made me giggle, and James threw a surprised look at me.

"I'm glad to see you take it so lightly," he laughed. "Oh, you're amazing to me... Since I've been with you... I've laughed more than I ever have in my life! Even as a kid." James walked over to me, took my waist in his arm, and led me into the hallway of the apartment building, lined on only one side with doors. Once we were outside, James clicked a radio on. The minute he turned it on, it started crackling and making static sounds. He looked all around us for some reason, pointing his gun like a cop might do. I think we both looked the same way at the same time, and we saw a big man, probably seven feet tall and VERY muscular, standing behind the spikes to our right. He was wearing some kind of pyramid-shaped helmet and wielding a spear.

He turned to look at us, and James held onto my waist so tightly, I thought I was gunna pop. He bent down and whispered in my ear:

"He's the one who hurt you." I could feel the pain, the acid, the pure hate in his voice. I knew he wanted to kill the thing. He raised his gun and tried to shoot, but it did nothing to the big monster. I couldn't take it anymore, watching him stand there, wasting his bullets in a hopeless attempt at killing the invincible beast.

I tugged on James' hand, tears in my eyes. Seeing that the thing wasn't trying to hurt us, I walked the other direction. James pulled free and ran up to the bars, shooting again, tears in his eyes.

"Goddamn you," he muttered, quitting his fire. "What do you want with us?" I walked over to him as he dropped to his knees and put my hand on his back. He sat there in frustration and hate for the thing that had hurt me. He couldn't bare the thought of me being hurt or dying, and that's why he strived to kill the red pyramid thing before it ever had the chance to bring him those feelings and thoughts again.

A tear rolled off of my cheek and splashed onto James' back, seeping through his jacket and making a dark circle. He felt the pressure of the drop and looked up at me, worried.

Standing up, he said, "Please, don't. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not afraid," I said. "I just love you so much, and... I wish you wouldn't act so wreckless..." James put his cold hand on my face and kissed me for a minute or two. James showed me this window he'd found that led into another building. He said he wanted to wait until I was with him to go through it. He talked all about these things he'd found and seen while looking for a place to rest me, and I was utterly fascinated.

When we were finished in the apartments, we had met a young man named Eddie, and we had seen a little girl with blond hair and a horrible attitude. She'd kicked a key out of James' hand and then stepped on it. His hand, I mean. The brat. Anyway, we were walking through an alley when we saw the girl sitting on a wall, reading a letter.

James asked her what she was doing here. She said she was Laura, but... she also asked, "Are you blind or somethin'?" Like I said... She's a brat. She ran off saying, "You didn't love Mary, anyway." This upset James a little. I comforted him, of course, and we continued on. We reached Rosewater Park, where James thought Mary might be.

When we got in the park, twilight was setting over the horizon, and James had been talking sweetly to me for an hour or so. He took me and set me under a tree.

Taking off his shirts and jacket, he said,"Mary and I used to love it here... I still don't think it's lost its charm... It brightens the... the monotony of the place."

I smiled as he layed down next to me, and I said,"I love it here, too." James took my head in one hand, leaned it towards him, and kissed me, his tongue, again, toying with mine. The milky twilight fell gently on the horizon as we sat under our tree, kissing each other, letting each other know there was more than the lonliness of the town in this life. The powdery white sun acted as a silvery halo across the town, and ashes began falling from the sky, making the whole scene that much more enchanting. James pulled me closer and nibbled my ear, making me giggle. I blushed and sucked on his neck.

"I'm yours, James," I told him as he slipped my clothes off again. This time, he was more gentle and less demanding, as if we would never age and had all the time in the world to savor the happiness we felt. He undressed, too. Lying next to me, he kissed my chest, making my heart race. He rolled over ontop of me, and we had sex until it was dark. He made me feel like a goddess. I felt like something special because I was his... _"I'm yours, James..." _I always will be...


	3. Temptation On His Part

In My Restless Dreams

Part Three:

Temptation... On His Part

I fell asleep in the darkness under the sweet-smelling tree in Rosewater Park, my James' head resting on my bare chest. A light gust of wind woke me up gently. It was morning, and James was already awake, toying with my hair and smiling at me. I propped myself up and smiled back.

"Good morning, lovely," he said in his rich voice.

"Enjoy yourself?" I asked, laughing.

"I sure did. I enjoy every minute I'm with you. How could I not?" James laughed naughtily and looked me over. I laughed back and put my hand on his head lovingly.

"I'm going to kill myself oneday over you," I said, looking deep into his eyes. "You're dangerous... I love it. I CRAVE it. Your skills, your love, your fighting spirit- I love it ALL." I kissed his nose and stood, getting dressed.

James, doing the same, said,"I wouldn't let you die. If you died, so would I. I would need to be with you." He wrapped one arm around my waist and began leading me through the park. "If it ever got to where things were too dangerous, you'd better believe I'd defend you with all I've got." He gave me a tight squeeze, and I chuckled and returned the favor. We walked through the park until we got the lookout over the lake. There was a woman there. James acted stunned and ran up to her, letting go of me.

"Mary?" he shouted at her, and my heart dropped to my stomach just as I dropped to my knees. I got a massive headache and had to hold my breath. The woman turned around slowly to face him. She was beautiful.

"No... you're not." When these words probably should've helped me, they didn't.

"Do I look like your girlfriend?" the lady asked.

"No, my wife." I stood up and wandered over to the fence and looked out over the lake, brushing my hair back out of my eyes and holding it there. I felt my eyes tear up as they talked. My heart raced, and I couldn't believe it. Maybe this was Hell. Maybe the good times were meant to be taken away. I clutched my chest and put all my weight on the fence, turning around to face the statue that was behind me.

"I look like Mary... don't I? You loved her, right?... Or maybe... You hated her." Maria, the woman, moved like a stripper. She was tempting James, and neither of them were paying any attention to my breakdown. At this point, I began slowly walking past them, my eyes forward, trying not to steal a last glance at the man I loved, the man who would soon be hers, Maria's, never to come back to me again.

"Don't be... ridiculous," James said, noticing me. He started after me wuickly, and Maria followed.

"So, it's okay then? I can come?"

"Yeah... Sure. I guess" James sped up to a jog, coming after me. I did not slow my pace, I just pretended both of them were gone, and I was alone. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing. I just got... tired of... waiting." James grabbed my arm and stopped walking.

"You're lying," he told me, a stern, worried look on his face.

"I'm out, I'll be by the hot dog stand when you two are through," Maria said, throwing her arms into the air.

"How could you take her back so easily? Mary, I mean."

"I just-"

"Not that I don't want you to be happy, I just can't hang around and be your second choice. It hurts too much." James looked at his feet.

"I... I'm sorry. It's just that I'm here to find her. She died, and I would never give you up for her... I still... I still feel like I have to find her, even if it's just to say goodbye." He looked up at me seriously. "Ya'know?" I sucked my lips in and sniffed. Wiping my eyes, I nodded. When I hugged him, I heard him cry out loud. The sound and jerking of his body broke my heart into pieces, and I choked back my pain. "I never want you to think that again," he said, gasping. "I can't stand that idea. You need to know that I love you too much to leave you."

"I do," I said. 'I do..." I wanted to believe him whole-heartedly, but I just couldn't. She was temptation. Maria was his escape, I knew. She WAS temptation... on his part. I hated her for that. I hated her for the sly little moves she made with her hips to try and get his attention. I hated her smartass mouth, shooting out words that pained him. But what I hated even more... was the way she looked at him... as if they had known each other forever.

James let me go, passing his hand on my cheek as he did so. I grabbed his hand when it fell at his side. I turned my head towards Maria who was pleasantly minding her own business. I was glad she hadn't looked our way yet. James called after her as we started walking, and she ran to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked, purposefully brushing herself against James and throwing a glance toward me, monitoring my reaction.

Looking up at James, I said,"Yeah, James... Where ARE we going?" He looked at me and smiled, kissing my forehead. I think he knew what Maria was doing, and that's why he kissed me in front of her.

"I think we're going to the hospital, love," he said, brushing my hair back with his free hand, the one I wasn't holding. Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. I just stared back into James' eyes as he did the same. Maria made a digusted sound when James and I nuzzled our faces together. We giggled, and Maria coughed, trying to get our attention. James just kept staring into my eyes, and I kissed his cheek. Maria coughed louder, and James looked over at her.

"Did you say something, dear? I was a bit lost," James said, laughing. Maria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What a nice pair you two make," she said acidicly. I smiled and cuddled close to James. I couldn't have agreed more. Haha...

"You're damn right, Maria," James said, ruffling my hair as I smiled up at him. "I love her more than words can describe." Those words taped my heart together, filling any gaps left wide open. Like brand new...

We walked through the hospital for what seemed like forever. We had to solve these strange puzzles and stuff, and I have to say, it was pretty fun. Pretty soon, though, the world changed, and we were left in the dark, holding hands. Maria started to cry, and I felt bad for her, so I said, "It's okay, Maria. Take my hand so we don't get lost." She made a surprised sound and took my hand. We walked down the hallway with our one flashlight on.

After a while, we solved the riddle to get a door open. It had a beautiful woman tatooed on its surface. The woman's hands popped out so that we could slip the rings on her fingers that opened the door to a hallway. We walked right in, but James and I could fit while holding hands because the hallway was so narrow, so we had to split up, putting me behind James and Maria behind me. Once we got into the hallway, the door slammed and locked itself behind us. We just kept going. We rounded a corner to our right, and just as we did, that red pyramid thing started after us from our left. James picked up his pace, and Maria pushed past me, screaming. I tripped up, and my shoe's heel got caught in a crack in the floor. I screamed for James.

Just as I got my shoe unlaced, the thing grabbed me. The last thing I remember of that hallway is being dragged backwards while James ran towards us. It was no good, I was dragged past a door which shut and locked itself after I was through it, closing me off from James. James was left in the hallway, Maria tugging on his arm, rubbing her chest against his arm, trying to get him to leave. James was standing there, alone in his mind, in his heart, looking at the last remnant of me he thought he'd ever see, his tears rapidly hitting the ground.

In my mind, I imagined Maria seducing him hours later, making him push the memories with me out of his mind. If that's what it took to make him happy, that's what was best... Not really what I'd prefer, but if I was to die, I only wanted him to be happy.


	4. Holding Out for a Hero

In My Restless Dreams

Part Four:

Holding Out For A Hero

The red pyramid thing dragged to the roof, banging my head on stairs as he trudged along. I had to try my best to hold it up, but my head kept getting bruised and cut on the concrete staris. I didn't scream from fear of death or pain, but instead, I cried in fear of losing James. I was waiting. Any moment I would be saved, I told myself. I denied the fact that I was going to die as blood slowly trickled from cuts all over my body. My love was hurting, I knew it. All of a sudden, the thing stopped, I presume he was opening a door. In the distance, I heard a series of pingings, and then a bang. Like metal falling to metal. I thought nothing of it until I heard THIS.

"JAMIE! I'M COMING FOR YOU! DON'T WORRY!" My face lightened up a million times, and I laughed triumphantly. Pyramid Head threw the door open, and I went tumbling into the concrete on the rooftop. He'd thrown me. James' footsteps were pounding on the concrete, I knew he was coming. My Hercules, my Superman, my hero. I thought I was saved for shit, but then... BANG! Pyramid Head slammed the door shut, and it locked itself. He jammed it with a large, solid pipe that was sticking of the wall. My heart dropped, and so did my expression. I was not surviving. That was it for me.

I heard my James bang against the door, Maria's light footsteps clinking along after him. He screamed through the door, crying and angrily shouting at the thing that was holding me captive. I looked all around for an excape. I tried to stand, but I just didn't have it in me. I looked again, and there was a staircase. I shouted at James.

"JAMES! THERE'S A DOOR HERE! FIND IT!" Maria reached the door as I was shouting.

"We're coming! I know James will rescue you!" she shouted, somewhat disappointed. I smiled at that on the inside. Pyramid Head came charging at me as fist as he could come with his helmet. I started crying. I tried to scuttle away, but I was in such pain that I cried out when I moved. The thing took me in one hand then grabbed me with the other. He held me where I my face was to the sky, and my back was to the ground, grabbing my waist. I accidently kicked his apron up, and it fell around my hips. I may have helped him more than hurt because I think his main objective was to do what he did next. He immediately thrusted into me, causing a wave of pain roll through my body.

I screamed, and I think it brought God's attention to this world that I was stuck in, because at that moment, James kicked on the door, screaming. Pyramid Head jerked me back and forth, quickly, strongly, my vision blurred, and I screamed just as James came busting in. PH jerked me a few more times then dropped me as James came charging at the beast with an axe.

Blood gushed from its shoulder, but it didn't appear hurt at all. I stammered to my feet in an attempt to get at it, too. My adrenaline hid the pain in my body as I picked the monster's sword up from the ground. Rasing it over my head, I let loose a triumphant battle cry that rang out through the empty town below. I got up and rammed the Great Knife into the beast.

We tustled and tossed, and James was thrown to the ground, Maria was left cheering in the sidelines. I was tossed to the edge of the building, and I stumbled, trying not to fall, my back bleeding from being sliced in the battle. James came tumbling at me, tryingto save me, but PH pushed us off. He turned in the air, resting under me when we hit the ground.


	5. Talking About It

In My Restless Dreams

Part Five:

Talking About It

I woke up on top of James, bleeding from my back. My blood trickled down to James' sides where it then made a stream to the floor. My head rushed to catch up with my movements. I moved, and James awoke with a jolt. He stroked my head, cradled me in his arms, and stood up, carrying me out through a door that had been locked before. It led into the hospital hallway on the first floor. He gently carried me into a room and laid me down on a hospital bed. He took out some bandages from a cupboard in my room and took my shirt off to stitch me up... yet again. When he did, he saw them, the huge scars on my back. I had almost completely forgotten them. I felt James' heart drop as he gulped and stood up, pointing at my back.

"W- What the hell are those?" he panted out at me. My heart began to beat faster and faster until I could no longer hold back my tears. I shot up from the bed and clinged to James.

"Oh, James! It's too terrible! I've never talked about it before!"

"You... don't have to... if you can't."

"I wanna tell you. You have a right to know!" I hesitated at where to begin and how to word it. Sitting down, I began. "Well... It all started when I turned ten. I was always a rebel child. An orphan. The guys who ran the orphanage would... get mad when I'd... not obey... They'd... take me and... and they'd tie me to this... Oh, God! I... I have to talk about it!... I have to!... Okay... They- they... tied me face-down to this... bed, and they'd... do it with me... Then they'd take a... a knife and... they'd slice my back from side to side! It was horrible! The pain! The cold from the loss of blood! It was horrible! I didn't dare tell another of the kids, though because they'd tell the adults, and they knew. They'd rape me and cut me even more!... Finally, after eight years of steady abuse every single day, I moved out and told the cops about what had happened... They're in- they're in jail, now, but... but that doesn't heal me! It doesn't take the scars off my back, and it doesn't erase those horrible memories of those creepy men... doing what they did to me... It's been happening for so long, James!" I threw myself into him again, shedding tears all over him. I felt a single tear drop to shoulder, and he chuckled, choking back a teary voice.

"You have a way with making me cry... Don't you, Jamie? I never cried so much as I have in the time since I've met you... I only cried once before I met you... When Mary died... Not even as hard as I have lately... You're a huge part of my heart, Jamie... I can't STAND it when you're in pain. It hurts me... so much... Listen... I think talking about it may have helped... Now that I know, I... I know what you've gone through, I can... I can feel your pain... Only half of it, though, I'm sure..." I sat back down, my back still bleeding and my head spinning.

Quickly, James got behind me and stitched me up, gently stroking my head every now and then. When he was done, he kissed my neck and asked if I still hurt. I told him no, so he ran his hands down my sides, making me go crazy for him. He licked the back of my neck, making me gasp. He unstrapped my bra and reached around me to grab my breasts. I swear he was fascinated by them... Haha, but it did turn me on... well. He whipsered in my ear the same three words I'd given him the first day we met, in the same tone, and it made me go mad. He moved his hands fast, squeezing me hard, but it felt good.

He started undressing, and so did I. I got on my hands and knees on the bed, and James got behind me, trailing his fingertip down my row of scars then grasped my hips tightly as if he was holding onto a harness on a roller coaster that was about to take off down a steep hill. He thrusted himself into my sore body, and pleasure and pain woke me up with a blast. His thrusts weren't as fast this time as they were strong. It blew me away.

The light from outside flooded the room, now, as the light returned to Silent Hill. It was beautiful, the dust floating in the air illuminated by the sunlight, the feeling of James' head going in and out of me, his hands firmly planted on my hips. He thrusted himself into me harder than ever this time, and he kept it inside for a while. I felt him shiver and gasp for air.

Gripping me storngly with his fingers dug into my skin, he shouted, "Oh, oh, God! Oh! Oh!" He released inside me, making me scream. I screamed over and over and over again, my pained but pleasured voice echoing through the hospital. Next thing I knew, Maria busted through the door, shouting, "What's wrong?" When she us, her eyes got as big as dinner plates, and backed out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind her. We'd stopped all movement when she busted in, so it was dead quiet when I heard her fall to the floor. I got my skirt on and slipped James' jacket on, buttoning it over my bare chest to keep it from Maria.

James put his pants on, and I ran out into the hallway, took Maria in my arms, and brought her inside, tossing her on the bed. I panted as she came back to consciousness.

Sitting up, she said,"So... it was all-" she looked at how little clothing we were wearing, and her expression relaxed into a disappointed and possibly embarrassed one. "NOT a dream." She flopped back on the bed, sighing. She laid there for a second in silence then she got this horrified expression on her face, and she shrieked. "THISTHISTHIS!" Maria shouted, pulling the words together and leaping from the bed. "THAT BED IS WHERE YOU-" she fainted on the floor. I laughed, and James was in stitches. I snapped, clapped, and slapped Maria across the face a couple of time, but she wouldn't wake up.

James, getting a bright idea, said,"What if we did it ON her?" He laughed as he spoke, holding his side. I growled at him in agreement as I removed his jacket and my skirt. He unbuttoned his pants, and we gently laid oursleves on top of Maria. James thrust himself into me again, kissing my lips. My screams and gasps as well as James' woke Maria up in a fog. She shrieked again, standing up and rolling us off onto the floor. We were both in stitches, James and I. Maria made horribly disgusted noises and wiped clear liquid off her stomach.

When she did this, James laughed so hard, he rolled into a ball and fall on his back. I rocked backwards, laughing, kicking into the air. Maria stood there, huffed and started to leave.

On her way out, she spat,"Come and get when you're through screwing around." That made us laugh more. After the laughing died down, James stood up, pulled me up, and started kissing me forcefully. I didn't expect it. He slammed me against a wall, and it hurt. I cringed, and he came over started squeezing me again the way he had earlier, only this time, it was much more forceful. He grabbed my face with one hand and gripped it tightly, kissing me with MUCH more force. My heart was racing, and I was losing my breath, but he wouldn't take his lips away. Finally, when he started to hump me again with force, he pulled away to take a gasp of air, and I took advantage of the opportunity, doing the same.

He started kissing me all over, pushing his lips to my skin wherever he could without bending down. I breathed heavily, taking a break as best as I could while he rammed his length into me, slamming me up against the wall. The feel of his now-warm flesh against my cold, blood-lusting, pale skin was invigorating. His scent floated in the air all around me, intoxicating me with its strength and sweetness. Taking his member from inside me, he stepped back, pushing his hair out of his only for it to fall back into place again. I got on my knees, smirking, and put his whole six or so inches into my mouth.

James screamed and pushed on my head, forcing his member to the back of my throat. When he let up, I pulled back, keeping his warm hand on my head as long as I could. I never wanted the day to end. Maybe he was right. Talking about it DID help. Hahaha...


	6. What a Wonderful World aka Lies

In My Restless Dreams

Part Six:

What a Wonderful World

(a.k.a. "Lies")

When James and I were too exhausted to go on anymore, we got dressed and went to get Maria. We look in the only other unlocked door and woke her up from her nap. We walked out of the hospital. Since we hadn't found Mary at the hospital, we went to Lakeview Hotel. We had to take a boat. James and I working the oars while Maria looked out for the shore. It took us a gran total of 2 minutes and 39 seconds. Haha, we were good. We climbed onto the dock in front of the lighthouse and stretched our legs before we walked out to the hotel.

Walking into the front garden just brought back memories for James. We walked up the steps to the porch, and James sighed, weighing his options. He tugged on the door, and it opened. We all hurried inside into the warmth. The building was nice and warm, but not too hot or humid. We walked all around the hotel for hours, solving puzzles and shit. We lost Maria, but we weren't too upset about it, haha. We walked into the lobby and read a receptionist's note that said that James' tape he left in his hotel room was in the office.

"I forgot about that tape..." James said, smiling. I worried about what was on it...

"What... was it?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted the answer or not.

James looked at me and, holding his hands out and shaking his head, said,"No, no, no. It's not that. Mary wasn't that full of energy." He laughed after he said that and leaned against the counter, smiling. I reached up and ran my hand down his chest. I could feel his abs through his thin, tight shirt.

"We're in a hotel... right?" I asked slyly. James took my meaning and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and tickling me. I was laughing ang giggling while he carried me up the stairs in the middle of the lobby and into an unlocked hotel room. He threw me on the bed and slipped my shirt off for the third time that day. He took all my clothes off then ran back to the secretary's office. James came running back in the room with a video camera.

"The things people leave behind," he said, setting it, recording, on top of the TV set. I growled as he took all his clothes off and tossed them on the floor. He threw himself onto the bed next to me, and I laughed. I rolled off the bed, backed up, and ran, throwing myself straight onto James. He made an "oof" sound but laughed at me after that. He rolled over so that I was on bottom and thrusted himslef into me yet again. I was sore by now, and it hurt more, which, in turn, brought more pleasure to the experience. When he thrusted with such strength and quickness, I screamed aloud, clutching the bed sheets on either side of me so hard that my knuckles were white.

I screamed again, this time clutching James' hair in one fist and holding his hip with my other hand. He licked my breast, then moved up... my collar bone, my neck, jaw, cheek, and then he kissed me with as much force as he had earlier. His thrusting was just as strong as earlier, but this time it had speed, too. It hurt, and I screamed over and over, probably shaking the walls. I gasped for air as he kept going harder and harder.

He did as he had before, releasing inside me and yelling things out loud, but this time, what he said, for some reason, was hotter than before. He gasped and screamed, sometimes synchronized with me, sometimes right after. Suddenly, as my eyes locked themselves shut from pleasure and the sensation of James' member gliding in and out of my sore, torn, marked body, I saw that image in my head from the other day. I suddenly realized how slowly three days had passed. Three days... that's all it had been, and it was an odd time to realize that, during sex. I savored the image of the reflection in the car window, making it as vivd and real as possible as my James stood, pulling me with him.

James pulled my face in and kissed me forcefully, soon afterwards throwing me on the floor. He didn't do it so that it hurt. He did it so that I didn't get a single bruise. It was a gentle ride to the floor. James layed down, his head opposite of mine, and flicked his tounge quickly, and I took his length in my hand and sucked it, shivering every now and then from the feeling of his tounge. I felt James shiver, too. My heart was racing, and I felt more alive that I ever had with the camera catching all that we did to make it a beautiful memory that we'd never forget.

An hour later, we'd moved back to the bed, exhausted. We fell asleep, hugging each other. I woke up with James' smell stuck in my nostrils, and I smiled. James always had a sweet smell about him. I don't what it is to this day. It was in his hair, his skin, his clothes, and I bet it was on my, too, by then. We got up and showered together, and the water felt like a blessing on my skin. The smell of hot, intense sex for three days straight washed right down the drain, and I was happy to smell like soap again. I was tired of smelling like sweat and sperm. Haha...

Afterwards, James thought he should really get to looking for Mary, so we went into the hotel room they had stayed in. It was an emotional trip for James, I think. I could just see the memoires pass through his eyes. The wife he had loved for years had died... And told him she was had been in such a horrible place as this... I can't imagine what I'd do if that happened to James...

James took the tape from the office out of his huge pocket and walked over to the VCR. After he put it in, he sat down. I leaned against the back of the blue chair that faced the TV and watched as Mary came onscreen through the static and fuzz that was first on the screen. The tape rolled a couple of times, and then it was clear, for the most part.

Mary's sweet, calm voice laughed,"Are you taping again? Come on!" She sat down in a chair peered out of the window into the town below their hotel room. "I don't know why, but I just love it here." Her voice was so calm... so soothing... I wished I was like her. Watching was probably making James want her, NEED her, more. I thought about this as Mary continued speaking for a moment or two. "Promise you'll take me again someday, James?" She asked as she rollled offscreen.

Through a collage of blackness and "snow," I could see James onscreen, his beautiful face kissing her graceful forehead goonight. The image rolled offscreen again, and all that was seen was blackness for a second. Then, the thing I'd least expect appeared onscreen...

"No..." James uttered as he watched himself smother his wife with a pillow. I stood up straight, my heart pumping like crazy. Somehow, I smirked a little at it. He hated her. He killed her. I felt like pulling him out of his chair, telling him how proud of him I was, and dancing with him, but I knew I couldn't do that to him. He never wanted to kill anyone, I knew. Not a person. He didn't wanna be a murderer...

"James..." I said when the tape had ending in snow and static. "James, I-"

"Stop, Jamie! I know! I know, okay, baby? I know..." He stroked my hand after I went to sit in front of him on my knees. A tear rolled of his face and onto my hand. I remembered something suddenly, and it knocked my breath away. I gasped and tried my best keep from screaming. I was never an orphan until...

"I wasn't... ever an... orphan until... My parents, I... I killed them..." I couldn't believe it. "It was my mother's brothers who had taken care of me... They had other children they had adopted... Not orphans in a an orphanage... I cut... I cut my own back... I did!" I sat back on my heels. "What a wonderful world we live in... full of lies we tell ourselves... What a wonderful world..." A record palyer snapped on the moment I spoke the words, "What a wonderful world." It played Eva Cassidy's What a Wonderful World... I cried silently as James stroked my head. Tears steadily fell and soaked my skirt.

"Did you know this all along...?" he asked, assuming I had.

"No, I... I just remembered. I see... I saw myself bending backwards to look at my reflection in the mirror to... cut myself with a-" I pulled a knife from my pocket. "knife... No one ever raped me... Or strapped me to a bed... I saw snippets of a memory of a house fire. I left something on the burner... I accidently killed them, but... I had a breakdown and hid it from myself. My uncles and aunts kept me from going to a mental institution... I was insane... What a-"

"Wonderful world." James and I finished at the same time as the msuic ended... Laura came bursting in the room. We had encountered her in the hotel once already.

"Did ya find Mary?" the innocent child asked. I couldn't make James answer for that.

"No, she's... not here... anymore..." I sobbed out, putting my hand on James' lap. I closed my eyes, but I saw the bathroom tiles in my uncles' and aunts' house covered in blood. I heard them all trying to get in and stop my screaming... I saw the burning building, my parent's charred bodies... I almost screamed when I remembered watching the funeral on video because they wouldn't let me go. James' voice brought me back down.

"I- I killed her..." Laura's whole body changed. She made fists as James stood. Laura fussed at James, hitting him with her tiny, girly fists. I closed my eyes again. This time, I saw a different side of my own story... I had set the apartment on fire... We were in Silent Hill when that happened... It wasn't that I was trying to kill them, I knew... I was trying to kill all of us... I wanted to die, but not without them. Laura left, and James sat back down.

"It... wasn't an accident at all. I... I was going to kill them... Not just them, though... All of us... I wanted to-" the music cut back on. "I wanted to die... But not without... them! I pretended it was an accidental fire, James! I did it on purpose! I wanted to die... I was only ten... But... They were the only ones... dead... AND I KILLED THEM! MY PARENTS! I NEVER HAD THEM!" I stood up, furious, shouting at myself. "I NEVER HAD PARENTS! I THOUGHT I WAS AN ORPHAN! I THOUGHT THEY'D GIVEN ME UP! I GAVE THEM UP, JAMES! IT WAS ME! I DID THIS TO MYSELF!... You should be ashamed of me..." James was crying. I mean, he was CRYING. He was having a panic attack.

"Why... should I... be ashamed? I killed... my wife! I didn't even know it! I put myself through three years, THREE YEARS, of misery, tricking myself that she'd fallen ill and died!"

_I think to myself..._

_ Oooh- What a wonderful world..._

The music ended, and I threw myself into James' arms as he stood. I cried and I cried until my eyes were to sore to tear up anymore. Even then, I screamed... How could I do that to myself?

"Eight years of 'being tortued by caretakers...' Being 'sliced with a knife...' I did it... My whole life... since I was ten... I've torured myself about that... Wondering why the hell everyone hated me... They all cared... And I was living in another world than their own... I don't get it... I... Never... Would have expected... I didn't even know that was possible... I only wanted a caring hand in this world of mine... I was being reached out to by dozens of people, and I pretended they were someone else. I fought them because they had 'tortured me.' I can't..."

"Three years I stayed holed up in my house... Wondering why God took my wife away... Hating him for killing her... Hating the world for taking away the Mary I 'loved...' I hated her without even knowing it... it made me very lonely..."

"We were living in our own beautiful lands that made sense to us... We made ourselves innocent again through corrupted memory... We made it okay... We fixed it... the only way we knew how... It' no coincidence that we met here, James, honey... We were meant to be with each other... You were supposed to help me realize what I'd... I'd done... And it worked, okay?... It worked..." James just held me tightly. I didn't care if he killed me right then like he did his late wife... I deserved my life even less he did...

"Lies... Kind of like... Beautiful hallucinations... You didn't know how good it was until it was gone... Didn't you feel better when you had no parents?... I felt better when my wife had died of sickness... I felt better when I loved her... Now that I hate her, wanted her out of the way... Now that I killed her... I feel horrible..."

"Exactly... Just another reason it's a wonderful world... Haha..."

_** I think to myself...**_

_** What a wonderful world...**_


	7. Epilogue

In My Restless Dreams

Epilogue:

Zombies in the Closet

(a.k.a. My Silent Reminders)

James let me go, and we wiped our eyes. Walking out into the hallway, we stepped into the elevator. Water began leaking all through the ceiling, and the elevator took us wherever we were supposed to go, I paid no attention. When we got out, I told James to stay put that I wanted to go get something from the lobby, and he did. I ran out into the hallway, and the thing was there again. I screamed, but it already had me, and I was going down some stairs. James must've heard it too late. He was a little behind, struggling to keep all our stuff together, he ran after me. I was almost ready to die, but I felt a familiar feeling... Not without James... No, I wouldn't let this end the same way it did with my parents. I screamed, keeping my will alive.

"JAMIE!" James ran after us, then the stairway cumbled behind us, keeping James from us. He must've turned and headed for the elevator because he left quickly instead of trying to get to us through the stairs. Pyramid Head took me to a room with another Pyramid Head. There was a box-like thing on the ceiling. Atuomatically, I thought of the beds I was tied to as a child... No, that's a lie. It's a skeleton in my closet that keeps... coming back... It's a zombie in my closet, and it has been let out... It hungers for my memory, hidden in the brain behind the door to my closet... It's a lie, I had to tell myself over and over again. You never were tortured...

Pyramid Head brought me up stairs that disappeared as we ascended. He hoisted me up on the bed-like thing. I heard the elevator move... And the sound reminded me of something... It was something I'd missed or gotten wrong or something... Something I'd misinterpreted... I closed my eyes and saw the funeral video play... My parents funeral... I wasn't allowed to go there... That wasn't it... was it? I looked carefully... I couln't hear much of anything in my head as the memory played itself... I heard crying... The elevator came down with a bang and knocked the memory out of my head. James stepped out of the elevator. I yelled at him from the ceiling.

"James!"

"JAMIE!... WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE? LEAVE US BOTH THE HELL ALONE!" Pyramid Head walked behind me as James reached out at me, muttering those three words I gave him so many times in the past three days... over and over again. When Pyramid Head raised his spear, James yelled, "NO!" but I knew it was already too late. I cried, tears falling down on James. When the thing stabbed me, I heard the crunch, the familiarness of the squish and crack, and I automatically knew what I'd misinterpretted...

The video was MY funeral... I was dead... With my last breath, I looked up at my chest... There it was... the scar... I closed my eyes as I exhaled the last word I'd ever speak, "James," out into the air to float down to my lover... I saw the now-fuzzy video show an open casket, my uncles and aunts and cousins and friends each walking up to mourn over my eitghteen-year-old body... Suicide... Hm, not the way I'd wanted to go...

In my forever-slumber, James cried out my name, his heart shattering into a million pieces, never to be brought back together again... He fell to the ground, heartbroken... dead inside... Alone forever...

"I was weak... that's why I needed you... I needed someone to punish me for my sins... You were my silent reminders... come to punish me for... what I did... But now, it's time to end this." My brave lover stood and battled the two twins froever it seemed. Soon enough, The Pyramid Head twins killed themselves, too... I knew we had something in common... James threw another look at me up there, and he spoke the last word he thought he'd ever speak, "Jamie," out into the air to float up to his lover... At that moment, the staircase that had allowed me to reach the ceiling appeared for James to ascend himself. Crimson sins poured from my body as my wounds healed, my James reaching the last step at the top.

Epilogue 2:

Together Again

"J- James?" I shouted, exhilerated to see him after the emptiness and darkness of death... for the second time...

"JAMIE?" James was even happier to see me than he let on. Unbuckling me, he hugged me close and set me down on the ground.

"James, I... I have something to say."

"Anything, babe. Anything at all, just let me hear your soothing voice," he said, crushing me against his body in a bear-hug.

"I... I... I think I killed myself." James loosened his hug, confused.

"W- What?... How's that... How?"

"I died... when I was eighteen... Remember when I said my caretakers wen to jail when I was eighteen... I think I masked my suicide with their going to jail... I guess what I'm saying is... I shouldn't be alive." James thought for a moment, then hugged me tighter.

"I don't care. You'll always be with me... I'll stay with you forever, Jamie... You're mine, now, and there's nothing you can do to take yourself way from me." A tear hit my bare shoulder, and I started crying, too.

"I'm so cunfused, James... What else will I find out? Did I kill you, too?" I cried so loudly, it echoes throughout the large, empty room. I just needed him to stay with me forever. I stopped my crying as he kissed my neck. I knew at that moment that his heart pieces were together again, and that's all that mattered...

Epilogue 3:

Much More Than the Lonliness

Of the Town

James led me down the stairs and took an egg from the inside of one of the Pyramid Head's helmets. It was rust'colored. He stuck it in the door to the right of the staircase, and it unlocked. We stepped through it, holding hands. It shut behind us like doors often did here. We climbed up a ladder that retracted when we reached the level that had been above us. We walked out to this openeing where I recognized the figure I saw before me. Mary. Her clothes... Her hair... The air about her... It was Mary... The curtains had been dropped. The show was over. The empty, meaningless credits rolled, showing me everything I'd done wrong in my horror movie all these twenty-nine years...

"Mary?"

"When will you ever stop making that mistake?"

"Ma...ria, then?" I didn't care that it was Maria... She WAS Mary... I knew that now... She was born from a wish... A wish inside James' mind that Mary would be like her. Maria would win him... She was his temptation... My punishment... James talked to her as I stayed behind him on my knees, praying to God not to let her take him. Maria or Mary or whoever she was suddenly turned into a great monster, hoisted on teh same bed-like prison as I had been not two minutes ago... The very same one myself in my little world had been born in, figuratively... The one I thougt I was tortured on...

The thing lashed out at James and me. What did I miss? A fight, maybe? I hopped to my feet and scuttled to James who was shootiong the hell out of her. Soon enough, Mary fell to the ground, roaring in pain and sadness and illness... and heartbreak, I knew... Her head spun, and everything became grey and then white. When I came to again, James was sitting in a chair next to Mary's bed where she lie, sick, as if she'd never died. I listened to them talk, figuring that if I was going to die, I might as well hear the the words that poisoned me. One thing that James said shocked me. Mary had tried to convince herself of James' love for her, but..

"No... that's not true... I hated you... I wanted you out of the way... I wanted my life back!" James pushed his chair back, standing up. "I can't have you anymore, Mary... I killed you... So, stop coming back..." Mary was James' little zombie in his closet, just like my child 'self' was mine. I smiled and ran up to hug him. He put his arm around me.

Mary gave a pained look as she coughed up blood, saying,"I'm sorry James..." she handed him a letter. "Congratulations... I'm proud of you..." She had died after those words... Her life had not been meaningless at all. I reached out and closed her eyes, letting her rest in peace.

James looked at me like I was a Thanksgiving feast and he hadn't eaten in years. He smiled at me as he led me out of the normal fog world of the town. When we got under the welcome sign, James stopped walking, pulled out the camera, and told me to hold it while it was rolling. I giggled and held it, taping.

"Jamie," James said, looking up at the sign. "I know a special part of both of us is here, so I thought that... before we got out of the town... I would-" he reached in his pocket and pulled out his fist. Getting down on one knee, he finished, saying, "ask you... Will you marry me, Jamie?" I squealed and jumped, the camera still in my hand. I nodded.

"YES! YES! James!... Yes, I will!" I took the skull ring with rubies in its eyes from James' hand.

"I took it from a jewelry shop before you got here for some reason..."

"Haha! What a wonderful world!" We laughed at our dark inside joke before we kissed. We stood there, the camera filming our feet, as we kissed each other, his tounge wetting our kiss, letting each other know that there was more than the lonliness of the town in this life...

THE END!


End file.
